Magic Kaito: Musical Drabbles
by Last Magician of the Century
Summary: The Magic Kaito crew sings random songs. In some cases, very random. Read and Review.
1. N Apostrophe T

Kid: …this is what happens when Heart unleashes her British comedic music on your soul. The song Hakuba and Kaito are singing is the N Apostrophe T song by Tom Lehrer.

Also, there a bunch of songs I really like. So I am making a set of Magic Kaito songs….Most will be humor.

Begin Drabble/songfic-

It was recess for the students, except for Kaito, who had finally gotten in trouble for his card gun, and Hakuba, who was going over the plans for the upcoming Kid heist.

Kaito looked over concerned for the blond detective going over papers when a smirk crossed his face. After all, Hakuba will get it, right? He's British.

Kaito snuck behind him with a wide grin on his face before singing. "Isn't it a lovely day?"

Hakuba groaned. "No, it isn't."

Kaito looked down discouraged. Then his head popped up looking more hopeful. "Could you come outside and play?"

Hakuba looked up from the taskforce strategy. "No, I couldn't."

Kaito raised his eyebrow. "Did you ever take a hike?"

Hakuba rolled his golden eyes and went back to work. "No, I didn't."

Kaito beamed. "Well, how'd you like to ride my bike?"

Hakuba didn't give him the honor of making eye contact with the chirpy-when-raining classmate of his. "Frankly, I wouldn't."

Kaito threw his hands in the air and turned his back to him dramatically while he walked up the aisle of desks singing. "Isn't, couldn't, didn't, wouldn't! Is that all you can say!"

Hakuba growled and stood up, pointing to his desk. "Isn't, couldn't, didn't, wouldn't? Yes now go away!"

Akako giggled and sang. "The sweetest sound to me…It stands for not, I like it a lot. It's spelled N apostrophe T!"

Kaito turned again to face him, smiling, hands back down to his sides. "Have you ever tried to smile?"

Hakuba looked back down to his plans, silently cursing himself for acting out of his normal calm demeanor. "No. I haven't."

Kaito looked shock. "Won't you try it for a while?"

"No. I won't."

Kaito walked over and tapped on Hakuba's forehead questioningly. "Are there games to play in there?"

Hakuba grabbed the thief's wrist and tossed it back to his side. "No, there aren't."

Kaito looked at him strangely. "Then…why do you like to stay in there?"

Hakuba sighed. "Frankly…I don't."

Aoko got in the act too. "Haven't, won't, aren't don't…"

Kaito nodded. "Is that all you can say?"

Hakuba tilted his head back, holding himself from attacking Kaito then and there. "Haven't, won't, aren't, don't, and I said go away…"

Akako wrapped her arms around Hakuba's neck before sitting on him side saddled. "Grouches all agree! We get a glow from saying no with N apostrophe T!"

Hakuba as politely as he could, helped Akako dismount his lap…but was stunned to see, Kaito sitting on his desk, holding the plans and looking them over, when he turned back.

"Do you talk to anyone?"

Hakuba rolled his eyes at the question. "Noo…I don't." was the sarcastic reply.

Kaito transformed his plans into a paper airplane and launched it to Aoko. "Come on out and have some fun…"

Hakuba stood and took the plans from Aoko's hands, sitting back down. "No, I couldn't."

Kaito looked upset. "Can't you even tell me why!"

"No, I can't."

Kaito got up close behind him and forced the detective into a random glomp. "Will it kill you just to try?"

Hakuba looked at Kaito and knew of his secret, of him being the Kaitou Kid, which he often denied. "Well…I shouldn't."

Kaito spun to around and mimicked the earlier assault of Akako's looking at him thoughtfully. "Don't, couldn't, can't, shouldn't…" The goofy smile came over the magician's face as he pulled Hakuba to his feet. "Now try it once _my_ way." Kaito held him by the shoulders made him look him in the eyes, and spoke clearly. "Do."

Hakuba echoed thoughtfully. "Do…"

"Could."

"Could…"

"Can."

"Can…"

"Should."

"Should!" Hakuba smiled a little bit. "Hey…that feels okay!"

Kaito put the plans in Hakuba's pocket and started to pull him outside. "So come along with me!"

Hakuba shrugged as they walked out of the classroom. "I'll give it a try, and say goodbye to n apostrophe…" Kaito replied, "N Apostrophe…" and together they said "N Apostrophe T!"

Then the bell rang to announce the end of recess. Kaito grimaced. Did he just spend his entire recess singing Tom Lehrer for nothing?

End Drabble-


	2. I'm Too Sexy

Hello, hello, this is Kaity. Last Magician of the Century, the author of these drabbles, is supporting his niisan in court! Good luck, Nate, hope you're not in too long! (Just kidding, guys)

Well, I managed to get a hold of "Kid's" notebook and he requested I type up his updates, and I am, and here I am! Akako Koizumi to Max's Kid. Only with a computer.

Well, according to his note, this was requested by one of his readers. It's "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred.

(read the script and dies) Hei-chan!

-Begin Drabble-

The Phantom Thief had some free time before the police would arrive. He had planned to surprise the police officers by being there before them. Honestly, who WOULD miss out on a heist at a runway?

Kid stopped in front of mirror and smirked.

"I'm, too sexy for me love, too sexy for me love, love's going to leave me…"

Kid grinned stupidly while he sang it. This was fun. Laughing, he switched into the female modeling couture, and made himself appear as one of the girls, then gone out to the runway.

"I'm…too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts," he sang in a lovely alto tone and posed sensually. "I'm…too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan." Another pose was struck. "I'm…too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party." His feminine eyes narrowed and he stamped his foot, crossing his arms and turning his head up into a snotty pout. "No way I'm disco dancing!"

He then grinned sweetly as he started to walk down, his heels crossing each other. "I'm a model, you know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalk." He nodded confidently and on rhythm. "Yeah, on the catwalk. Yeah, I do my little turn on the catwalk."

The Phantom Thief spun on his stiletto and struck a salsa pose, admiring how the sound echoes. "I'm…too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car, too sexy by far…" His hand reached to the hat he was modeling and smiled. "I'm too sexy for hat, too sexy for my hat, whatcha think about that!" He tossed the hat into the seats and started to walk up the runway again. "I'm a model, you know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalk. Yeah, on the catwalk." He tilted his head back, and rolled his hips slightly, bending his knees until he was almost sitting, slowly working up. "Yeah, I shake my little touche on the catwalk."

The thief started to dance expertly. "I'm…too sexy for my, too sexy for my, too sexy for my…"

He threw his head back and did a few motions that would make Jessica Simpson's video for "These Boots Were Made For Walking" look a little tame in her bar scene. "Cause I'm a model, you know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalk. Yeah, on the catwalk! Yeah, I shake my little touche on the catwalk."

The kaitou relaxed and rolled his head before subtly dancing again. "I'm…too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat, poor pussy, poor pussy cat." The thief stood straight and returned to Poker Face. "I'm to sexy for me love, too sexy for me love…love's going to leave me…" He pulled off his disguise, returning to Kid costume. "And I'm…too sexy for this song."

He froze when he looked at the doors. There was Hattori and there was Kudo.

Hattori walked toward the walkway. "Do ya expect us to pay you for your services now?"

Kid laughed and they prepared the scene of the heist.

-End Drabble-

Kaity's Note: Who the HECK inspired THIS! (dies laughing)


	3. The Devil Went Down To Beika

Author's Note: Hey! I'm back! My brother was acquitted, of course. I'll be typing my own stories now!

This one is a mix of the original version of The Devil Went Down to Georgia and the Alvin and the Chipmunks version.

-Begin Drabble-

The Devil went down to Beika

She was looking for a soul to steal

She was in a bind cause she was way behind

And she was willing to make a deal

Then she came across this young man

Working on a murder and making it hot

And the Devil pulled the tantei away

And said, "Boy, let me tell you what:

"I guess you didn't know it

But I'm a teen detective too

And if you care to take a dare

I'll make a bet with you.

"Now you solved this case pretty well, tantei

But give the Devil her due

I bet a poison's cure against your soul

'Cause I think I'm better than you."

The boy said, "My name's Conan

And it might be a sin

But I'll take your bet, your gonna regret

'Cause I'm the best that's ever been!"

Kudo don't make false accusations

And don't find the next murder hard

'Cause hell's broke loose in Beika

And the Devil deals the cards

And if you win

You get the cure you're lookin' for

But if you lose

Koizumi gets your soul

Spoken:

(Kid) She gets your SOUL, Kudo!

(Conan) Well…actually…she gets…yours…too

(Kid and Heiji) WHAT!

(Conan) Well…I, um…bet on all three of us…

(Kid and Heiji) (gasp) How COULD you!

(Conan) If you take…your hands…off my throat…I'll tell you! (cough cough) I think I can beat her…

(Heiji) You think? You can beat her?

(Kid) Kudo…SHE'S THE DEVIL!

(Conan) Trust me.

Sung:

By time the next case opened up

Akako said, "I'll start the show."

And fire flew from her fingertips

As a breeze began to blow

Then her hair flew up in frustration

And she made an evil hiss

Then her gang of demons looked up

And she smirked. "I think I got this."

Spoken:

(Akako deducing in the background)

(Conan) Oh, God…she's um…better than I thought.

(Heiji) You baka! Gimme the evidence! I can solve it!

(Conan) Don't panic, Hattori. I know she's wrong, let me handle this.

Sung:

When the Devil finished, Conan smirked.

"Well that was pretty good, my dear

But I know you're wrong, so just sit

And let me show who the killer is here."

Fire on the mountain, run boys run

Koizumi's in the house at the rising sun

Chicken in the bread pan pickin' out dough

Granny does your dog bite no-child-no

The devil bowed her head

Because she knew that she'd been beat

And then she threw the capsules

On the ground at Conan's feet.

Conan said, "Devil just come on back

If you ever wanna try again

I done told you once you crazy witch

I'm the best that's ever been!"

Fire on the mountain run boys run

The Devil's in the house at the rising sun

Chicken in the bread pan pickin' out dough

Granny does your dog bite no-child-no

Spoken:

(Conan) Yes! I'm going home to change.

(Heiji) You better tell Neechan about this

(Conan) The day Kid tells Aoko

(Kid) Which is half past never. Hey Hakuba, what're you doing?

(Hakuba) Well, I'm following Koizumi so so she doesn't bother anyone…again.

-End Drabble-


End file.
